Courier Six?
by TheOrdersChosen1
Summary: Little is known about the elusive figure who was dug out of a hole in Goodsprings not too long ago, all that is left of him is a series of journal entries he left, giving small amounts of details regarding his experiences in the Mojave, and beyond its borders.


October 19th 2281

Spent three days in that hole, some robot I'm not familiar with dug me out, didn't even stick around long enough for me to get his make and model.

Got patched up by a local doctor, the guy was kind enough to give me his old pip-boy, which should be useful for the road ahead.

Planning on heading into Goodsprings to see if anyone knows anything about the bastard who shot me, or if I can find the tin can that dug me out.

* * *

October 20th 2281

Spent the night at Trudy's, she was nice enough to offer me a bed once she realised I wasn't from round here. A friendly woman, need to pay a visit at a later date.

When I entered the bar, some whack-job wearing a prison uniform was causing some some sort of ruckus. Looked like one of them 'Powder Gangers' I heard about from back West, a gang that pop out of NCR prisons when they finally get the balls to revolt.

Girl named Sunny Smiles (still don't know how she got that name... don't want to) directed me towards Primm to the South, said that they'd know what happened to me. Course I've been to Primm before but if I'm tracking a guy that supposedly came directfrom  
Vegas according to the local general store owner, Chet, then surely I'm going the wrong way, regardless, I head to Primm later in the evening, should arrive there in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

October 21st 2281

Arrived in Primm at about 4AM, guy along the road asked me to help his daughter out from a Gecko nest, the prick was lying and pulled a gun on me before I could ask where his daughter was, needless to say I'm still here, he's not.

Primm sure has changed since I was last here, the Mojave Express office that employed me's now nothing more than a shell, most of the other buildings are empty too. Found out why soon enough, convicts all over the town streets. Not too big a problemfor  
me but could seewhy thetownsfolk would be all hiding in the Vicki and Vance Casino.

Was greeted by Johnson Nash, an old friend from the Mojave Express, was good to see a friendly face still alive after the convicts rolled in, Johnson asked me about restoring Primm's law enforcement in return for helping me. I agreed and went to the BisonSteve  
Hotel across the street where this Deputy Beagle was being held. Couple of heavily armed convicts inside the buildings, not a real threat, could barely work the weapons they held.

Freed Beagle and returned him to the Vicki and Vance, Johnson Nash then told me that a group of raider looking types had come through Primm recently, directed me towards Novac and gave a route to get to it through Nipton. Heading out in about an hour.

size="1" noshade=""

October 22nd 2281

Ran out of water and low on ammo on the road to Nipton, decided to take a detourand stopoff at the Mojave Outpost in order to stock up, place is NCR controlled so shouldn't be a problem so long as I tell them I'm a Courier. Never really likedthe  
NCR, seemed like a good idea at first but since then it's gotten so corrupt that you're always wondering what shit the politicians are gonna come up with next in order to fill their pockets.

Entered the Outpost, didn't give my name, only my occupation, went to the girl running the bar and stocked up on purified water, saw this girl over her shoulder, had a few bottles of Whiskey around her, could tell a mile off she was drinking away  
hersorrows. Collected and payed for the water then decided to go over.

Her name's Rose of Sharon Cassidy, Cass for short. She told me she was stuck at the Outpost because her caravan was destroyed, I offered to try and help her out but she was having none of it. Gonna try again though, could use another gun at my side.

After discussing her caravan and 'moving on', she finally decided to join me. She said almost straight away she's not looking for a partner of THAT kind, told her I'm not interested anyway. Come to think of it, can't remember the last time I had a  
girl,there was that one girl years and years ago in Montana, never saw her again, and that showgirl I got with in New Reno, poor girl gave up her job to be with me, only for one of the goddamn families in Reno to come and collect a debt  
she owed,hauled her off before I could do anything, heard gunshots shortly after. Managed to kill one of the heads of the famillies in a blind rage and then left the town.

And that's why I'm not allowed in New Reno, and I'll probably never fall for anyone again.

* * *

October 23rd 2281

Pretty sure I read somewhere that this is the day the Great War started, and ended. Decided to continue on to Nipton, not a long journey from the Outpost, had Cass watching my back too as an added bonus.

Reached Nipton at about 2PM, and by God were we in for a sight, the town had been completely sacked, some buildings still burning, and there were crosses with people hung on them lining the main street up to the old town hall, knew they were dead  
in afew days so didn't bother trying to help them. Was more bothered about the group of men coming out of the town hall.

Just as I thought, Nipton was the work of Caesar's Legion, a vast army of slaves and slavers who look down on everyone who isn't part of their society, even though most of them are petty tribals. The leader seemed to be the one wearing a coyote pelt  
overhis head (won't lie... was hard not to laugh), he told me to spread the word of what I'd seen, like hell I'm gonna go scaring some tiny little frontier town just because some asshole wearing a dog on his head told me to. Cass seemed  
to be uneasy,told me it was nothing, just that she hated the Legion. That I can get behind, in my eyes, doesn't matter what your goals are, slavery is never the way to do it.

Moved on from Nipton and turned toward Novac, met an ambush from some old Viper Gunslingers on the highway, not the gang they used to be, but still didn't see it coming. Got a chance to try out a toy I picked up in Primm, an ornate looking .357 with  
'Lucky'engraved into the side of the barrel. Took care of the gunslingers without a hitch and headed towards Novac, set to arrive by morning.

Found a place for the two of us to rest up in an old Gas Station. Cass asked me about where I'd been, where I'd come from, where I was going. Figured that if I was gonna tell her everything, she'd better tell me about her too. Cass told me everythingabout  
herself, where she'd come from, what her upbringing was like, and how she hated the Legion but had faith in the NCR. She asked me the same question, I knew the only way to answer was to tell her about my childhood.

Told her how I was born in the Boneyard to a father who was a Brahmin Baron, and a mother I know very little about. Told her about how oneday my dad had been taking his Brahmin up to Vegas for some reason with my mother going with him, and how  
mymother was taken by a tribe, still don't know their names, but what I do know is that that tribe is now part of the Legion, which means if my mother is still alive, she's a slave to the Legion. My dad appealed to the local NCR law enforcement  
to get

her back, they refused even when he tried using his wealthy leverage, they didn't care. It was then that my dad tried to go himself, but the NCR closed off the Mojave Outpost (wouldn't be the first time), he tried to go through into the Mojave  
anywaybut was arrested. When he was in jail, the warden was a real bastard, beat him when he didn't fall in line, one day he beat my dad a little too hard, and my dad dropped down. He's not dead, but he ain't far from it, from what I heard  
he's living onthe streets back in the Boneyard, just a crazy old man. When I got my first gun I went looking for this warden, didn't need the gun, told him to come and see a 'Deathclaw that was near my ranch', then just beat his head in  
with a rock and was gone

before the rest of the prison staff realised anything.

Cass seemed for once like she was sympathetic towards me, she could understand why I hated both theNCR and the Legion. I've been looking for a way to get back at them ever since, and maybe one day reunite my family. Cass and I slept soundlythat  
night, knowing a little more about the person your traveling with makes it less likely that they'll shoot you the back of the head when you ain't looking.

* * *

October 24th 2281

Arrived in Novac around 10AM, was given a room to stay in while we were there, asked around about the gang I was after. Luckily enough I found a guy that used to roll with them, called the Great Khans. Cass and I asked the guy about the Khans I was  
after,told me he'd only tell me if I cleared out a nearby test site for REPCONN, stop the Feral ghouls from getting close to Novac, so that's today's little errand.

Approached the test site, found evidence of Nightkin presence, not looking forward to this.

Went into the test site, place was swarming with Ferals, got the blood pumping as we went further and further in. Met a glowing ghoul named Jason, said he and his 'flock' were looking to get three rockets operational, I thought he was joking until  
heshowed me the launch pad, they also had a human scientist with them who thought he was a ghoul, was told to go down into the basement to clear out the 'demons', which later turned out to be Nightkin.

Who's bright idea was it to give a mutant a Stealth Boy, fucking Nightkin came out of nowhere down in the basement, luckily enough we managed to kill their leader. Went back to the human scientist (Chris I think his name was), and spoke to him about  
partshe needed, fortunately Cass and I were able to repair the parts with what we had, saved us a trip to some irradiated, cazadore filled scrapheap.

Returned to Chris, told us everything was ready, Cass told him the ghouls weren't planning on taking him along (thanks Cass...), had to talk to the guy about accepting who he was and being proud of himself, not something I'm an expert on, seeing as  
thoughI hate myself for all the problems I seemed to have caused other people. Spoke to Jason, he told us to go and prepare the launch sequence, was amazed how easy it could've been for us to have sabotaged the launch. Never really thought  
about where those

ghouls ended up... a smoldering wreck I'm guessing.

* * *

October 25th 2281

Returned to Novac and told Manny the ex-Khan about our little escapade, he kept his promise and told us the Khans and their leader, Jessup where in Boulder City. Cass pointed out that Boulder City was where the NCR had faked a retreat and let the  
Legionenter the town, only to then shell the town to hell. That's when the legends of The Burned Man started, most people in the Mojave pass it off as a myth, I still don't know...

Cass and I stocked up on ammo in the shop inside the Dinosaur, the guy running the shop, Cliff Briscoe, real friendly, another personI need to visit some point down the line. We then got ready to moveout forBoulder City, it was then that  
I saw a veryfamiliar looking robot. Turns out the machine that pulled me out of the dirt in Goodsprings was here, real friendly guy as well, name was Victor, a Securitron, like the ones that are apparently rolling around Vegas. Told me he  
himself was on his wayto Vegas, said I'd see him there. A robot that's that friendly to one particular person? I don't like it.

We moved on Boulder City, found a heavy NCR presence, turns out the Khans had taken two troopers hostage, persuaded the officer in charge to let us in if we negotiated with the Khans. Went in and found the Khans at last.

Jessup was not too happy to see me, thought I was dead (should've seen the look on his face when I said "I got better"), thought about killing him there and then, decided against it, no point wasting ammo when I could get the info I needed just by  
talkingto them. Told me all about the guy who shot me, his name's Benny, head of one of the famillies on the Strip, still don't know why he wanted that poker chip I was carrying.

Convinced the Khans to let the hostages go, mainly because they were so afraid of me that they'd do anything. Took the caps as a reward from the NCR officer then left for Vegas, lord knows what's gonna be waiting for me.


End file.
